


The Cuddler

by crochetaway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione is nervous before her assignation with Lucius. He eases her feelings.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Orgasms for Days: A Smut for Cece Collective





	The Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: For Cecemarty. I hope you enjoy this. RL sucks, which is why fanfiction exists.**
> 
> **This is shameless smut. No beta, just Grammarly. Enjoy!**

Hermione’s jaw dropped and she couldn’t be totally sure that she wasn’t drooling as well. Who knew that Lucius Malfoy was cut like an Adonis? Like a god? Like a goddamned Muggle body-builder? Better than, actually. He wasn’t nearly so big and veiny as a Muggle bodybuilder. But he had muscles. Lots and lots of muscles, and wasn’t that completely unfair for someone his age? And those muscles… she traced the line that went down his stomach and into the top of his trousers. There was a definite V-shape directing her exactly where she wanted to see next.

She didn’t like to think of herself as a vain person, but looking at Lucius had her wishing she had put a little effort into her own appearance. Sighing, she sucked in her slightly pudgy stomach, just a hair. How was it possible that someone who looked like _that_ be interested someone who looked like her?

“I can see you overthinking from here,” Lucius said, folding his shirt carefully and laying it atop the armchair in the corner. “Come here.”

“I’m not overthinking anything,” Hermione replied with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. She was completely ignoring the fact that she hadn’t taken off one article of clothing. How was she expecting to have amazing, fabulous, one-off sex with the delicious Lucius Malfoy if she didn’t get naked?

“Come here,” Lucius said more sternly.

Hermione bit her lip and walked the few steps to where he was standing shirtless. He placed his hands on her shoulders and returned her frown. “If you are uncomfortable—”

“I’m fine,” Hermione insisted, hardening her jaw and shrugging his hands off. She offered him a small smile and began unbuttoning her blouse.

He gave her an assessing look before nodding again. “Here, let me.” He pushed her hands out of the way and unbuttoned the rest of her blouse. Then he slowly slid it from her shoulders, setting it on top of the armchair as well.

Lucius sucked in a breath at the sight of her bra-covered breasts. “Gorgeous,” he murmured, trailing a single finger along the top of each cup. Hermione’s breath caught as that warm digit moved over the sensitive skin of her breasts. Then he slowly slid a bra strap down her shoulder. Hermione reached behind her back to unhook it, but Lucius stopped her once again and deftly unhooked her bra in such a way that Hermione knew meant he’d had a bit of practice. She pushed that thought from her mind when he leaned down, placing his mouth right at her ear.

“I’ve wanted you for a very long time,” he murmured. His voice was deep and rough with emotion. It caused Hermione’s insides to feel molten. She trembled slightly as she took her bra off entirely and raised her hands, placing one of them on the center of his chest, and marveling at the warmth that bled through her skin. He may look like he was cut from marble, but he was as warm as any other man.

“Have you?” she asked, peeking up at him through her lashes. “Why have you waited so long then?”

The hand that was lightly tracing nonsensical patterns on her back, suddenly pressed into her skin, pushing her toward his chest.

“Patience is a virtue, my darling,” he murmured. His lips so close to her that they brushed over her ear and caused a shiver to run down her spine. He licked her lobe in response and she sighed, arching her back as she pressed herself closer to him. She loved the way his skin felt against hers. It was soft, warm, but hard underneath. She wanted to mold herself to him and never let go.

“I’m not very patient,” Hermione replied as her hands slipped down and began working on taking off his belt and then his trousers.

He chuckled and it was such a low, filthy sound that Hermione’s nipples hardened in response. “Gryffindors never are,” he said quietly.

Hermione frowned at the idea of him having bed other Gryffindors. Somehow, he knew she didn’t care for the statement, because he lifted her chin the next moment.

“Not to worry, my dear. You’re the only Gryffindor I would even consider inviting into my bed.” His smirk was devastating.

“Good,” Hermione replied, finally yanking his trousers down. He wore no underpants and his cock sprang free between them.

If the sight of his chest left her speechless, the sight of his cock made her knees buckle. She slid as gracefully as she could to the floor so that she was eye level with the beautiful specimen. It was long, girthy, and full of interesting veins that her tongue was begging to trace.

She glanced up, her hand hovering just beneath his gorgeous cock. “May I?”

“By all means,” he replied, sounding a bit breathless.

Hermione smiled, very slightly, then stuck out her tongue and swirled it around the head. She grasped the base, angling it perfectly so that she could slip the entire head into her mouth and give a light suck. He groaned in response and his hands slid into her hair on either side of her head, but he didn’t pump his lips. He didn’t fuck her face with his cock.

Well, she would have to do something about that then. Ever since their flirtation started almost six months ago, Hermione had been wondering what it would feel like to be used by him. To have him fuck her, just the way he needed. To watch him lose the iron control he held on to so tightly.

Now she had him right where she wanted him. She pulled off and lifted his cock so she could lick him base to tip from the underside, giving firm pressure with her tongue and using her saliva as lubricant. She did the same on either side, then slid him inside her mouth once more. This time, she pressed forward, taking more, and more. His hands trembled as they fisted her hair and she risked a look up at him. His eyes were wide, as he stared down at her, his nostrils flaring and if she could have smirked with a mouth full of cock, she would have.

She inched forward, the head of his cock now sliding down her throat, but she still hadn’t quite got all of him, so she opened her throat and moved forward until her nose was pressed to his abdomen. He made a strangled noise then and she took that as her cue and swallowed.

Just as she suspected, the swallow was what undid him. He grasped her head tightly and slid out before forcing himself back inside. Hermione closed her eyes as he fucked her face, tears sliding down her cheeks, and she swallowed every time he was buried in her to the hilt. Her cunt was clenching, desperately wanting to be as full as her mouth was and she slid a hand beneath her skirt, realizing she hadn’t even completely got undressed before she began sucking his cock. She pressed two fingers to her clit, relieving some of the pressure as Lucius continued sliding in and out of her mouth. She was wearing tights, so she swirled her fingers around her clit through both her tights and her knickers in time with his thrusts and it wasn’t long before she gave a groan as she came, her hips bucking into her hand.

The moan sent Lucius off and he held her face to him as he came down her throat. She swallowed it all, barely able to breathe before he finally pulled free from her entirely. He was panting as he looked down at her.

“That…” he trailed off and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to compose himself. “I didn’t mean to do that.” He held out a hand, helping her to her feet.

“You didn’t? I quite liked it,” Hermione said, smirking at him. “I liked seeing you lose control,” she placed a hand on his chest and moved it across each of his pecs, exploring, and feeling. He was still breathing heavily and she could feel his heart racing in his chest.

“Well, two can certainly play at that game,” Lucius replied, backing her up to the bed and quickly dispensing with her skirt, tights, and knickers. Once she was flat on her back he lifted each of her legs onto his shoulders and buried his face into her cunt, licking her from arse to clit.

Hermione bucked her hips as a gasping, desperate sounding moan erupted from her throat.

“That’s it exactly, I want to hear you,” he murmured against her core. “I want everyone to hear how you moan and scream for me.”

“Oh, Godric, Lucius!” Hermione cried out as he slipped two fingers inside her and sucked her clit at the same time. She hadn’t realized how close she was to coming until her orgasm rocketed over her, tightening her muscles as she spasmed through it. When she was finished, Lucius did it again, pressing his fingers in a come hither motion and swirling his tongue around her clit. She screamed then, completely unintelligible as she came, yet again.

This time, he rocked her through her orgasm and then released her hips from his mouth. He crawled up her body and finally, finally, pressed his lips to hers in a filthy kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and found it impossibly arousing.

“I want to do that every day,” he murmured against her lips, his hips settling into the vee of hers and his cock, hard already, nudging her clit. “I want to wake you up every morning, just like that, back to back to back orgasms. Hearing you shout and scream for me did this,” he said, punctuating his words with a tilt of his hips. The head of his cock nudged her engorged clit and Hermione’s back arched. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and she pressed herself to him as tightly as possible.

“Please,” she murmured. “Lucius, please.” She lifted a leg, curling it around his thigh and pulling him to her.

“Tell me,” he replied, his head dropping to her shoulder and nibbling on the skin he found there. “Tell me what you need. What you want.”

“You,” she responded, arching her neck and giving him all the access he needed to mark her the way she knew he wanted. “I want you. I want your cock inside my cunt. I want you to fuck me until I’m hoarse from screaming. I want to come so hard I black out. I want to feel your cock as it pumps me full of come.”

“Fuck.” Lucius shuddered as he pulled his hips back just enough to slide his cock down to her entrance. “Salazar, Hermione,” he said as he slid the first inch inside her. “You have no idea what the things you say do to me.”

“Please, Lucius,” Hermione said again, tilting her hips and wrapping both legs around his waist.

In one quick movement, Lucius slid all the way inside her, filling her up entirely. She cried out, arching her entire body as his thick cock split her open. She had never been so full, so perfectly fulfilled.

“Hermione,” he grunted, as she clenched around him, holding him inside her. “Hermione, you have to let me move.”

Slowly, she unclenched and he pulled out. She wanted to cry, but then he pushed back in, slamming himself home again. She wrapped herself around him as he buried his face in her neck, murmuring nonsensical things like how he wanted to do this always, how she was perfect, perfect for him. How lovely her cunt felt wrapped around him. How he never, ever wanted to feel another’s, not when her’s was made for him. Not when she was made for him.

It wasn’t long before Hermione was crying out again, her orgasm rippling through her, gooseflesh breaking out everywhere, her nipples tightening. She arched her neck and screamed.

Lucius’s thrusts became erratic as he chased his own pleasure. He grunted against her ear, letting loose a long groan as he buried himself in her and spurted his seed against her walls. She held him tightly as he came down from his own orgasm, panting into her shoulder before he pulled out and rolled to the side. Before she could even move, he had yanked her against him. She wouldn’t have picked Lucius for a post-sex cuddler, but she couldn’t deny that it felt amazing to be held by him.

“Did you mean it?” she asked in a small voice. She was mostly dozing and on the verge of sleep, but the question had been rattling around in her head, begging to be said.

“Every word,” he replied, placing a kiss on the top of her head and pulling her closer. She fell asleep then with a smile on her face.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
